Despair at Work!
by sundropfairy
Summary: Reimi Akagawa woke up in a strange school, which she has soon found out she was kidnapped. She meets a boy named Iishiro Shirogane and what they both found out, is that they were trapped in the school and forced to play a sick twisted killing game.
1. Prologue

I slowly opened my eyes.

The room was pitch black, but I could tell that I was in some kind of room. My eyes started to adjust to the dark, and I saw the room more clearly.

It was a classroom, a dirty one that is. I stood up from the desk that I was sitting at and glanced around the room. I noticed that all of the windows were covered up, with something. I glanced up at the chalkboard in the center of the classroom. There was a message on the board that says, "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" My face turned to an expression of confusion.

"Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked myself. I've heard about that school everywhere. I've heard that in order to be accepted here, you have to have an ultimate talents. I've read news articles online about students that were accepted into this school. That includes very talented people around the area. I've always dreamed to be accepted into Hope's Peak. But, why was I inside of the school in a classroom? I couldn't even remember a thing, except for waking up in a empty classroom.

I looked around the room one last time, before twisting the door handle from the classroom door. It slowly opened, and it made a loud creak. I walked out of the room and stood into the hallway. It was empty. No students, no teachers, nothing. I thought this was odd, but I slowly started to walk down the hallway, wondering where it would take me. I heard that Hope's Peak was a big school, so it can be easy to get lost.

I walked down the narrow dark hallway. The only sound I heard was my own footsteps. I felt like I was alone. I started to feel nervous. Getting lost in a empty big school was anyone's fear.

What if I get lost?

What if I never get out of this place?

My heart began to race as those thoughts filled my head. My slow walking went to a pace, which went to just sprinting. I can't give up. I had to find myself out of this school. My sprinting started to get faster, then that was when it happened.

I suddenly bumped into something, or someone. I tripped on my own two feet and fell.

"Ugh.." I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a guy who looked like he was the same age as me. He had albino colored hair and had bangs which covered one of his eyes. His skin was pale and wore some kind of uniform. He held out his hand towards me. I hesitated at first, but I slowly took his hand. He pulled me up, as I awkwardly stood in front of him. There was a long pause for a moment before I began to speak.

"Um, thanks for helping me. Are you from this school?" I asked him.

Another long pause before he started to talk.

"Well, I don't know how I got here actually." The boy replies. "None of us know how."

"We?" I asked. Were there more people besides him? If so, where are they all at? The boy slowly nodded.

"Yes. Me along with other students somehow appeared inside of Hope's Peak Academy. The place was empty when we awoken. There no sign of teachers, or students in sight. I was just walking down the hallways to see if I could find anybody, then I found you." He explains. So I wasn't the only one who woke up inside of this empty school.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him.

"There are in the main hall. We can go there now." He tells me. "I have a map of the school. Follow me." He started to walk in front of me. I followed him through the long hallways. During the walk to the main hall, I began to start a conversation.

"So, who are you?" I asked him. He paused for a moment, before glancing at me.

"My name is Iishiro Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Police Officer." He introduced himself. So he was an ultimate student?

"Your an ultimate?" I asked him. He slowly nodded in response. My eyes lighten up in excitement. "That's awesome! I am too! But, it's not all that great." Iishiro raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure it's something." He says. I thought about it for a moment if I should tell him my Ultimate talent or not. He seemed nice enough, so I decided to just tell him.

"Well, I'm Reimi Akagawa, the Ultimate Mailwoman." I said to him with a huge smile on my face. "Yeah, I know it's a lame talent, but, it's who I am."

"I don't think it's lame at all." He tells me.

"Eh?" I was surprised by his reaction. "But, your ultimate talent is way better than mine! I mean, you are a cop! That's an amazing talent you have. I'm just a plain old mailwoman, who's job is not as important as in saving other people's lives." I looked down at the ground while I walked beside him.

"That's not true, your job is just as important as mine." He replied as he smiles at me. "Everyone's job is important in every way. It's true that my job is to protect and save people's lives. However, your job has a different kind of importance to it. You have to deliver things to people, which is an important thing to do."

I smiled as I listened to his reply. I'm glad that he understand my ultimate talent. Most of the time when I tell people what my ultimate talent was, many people would laugh and make fun of me for having such a lame and boring talent. But I'm glad at least somebody appreciates my talent and hard work.

It felt like forever walking down the long hallways, but we finally managed to find the doors to the main hall. Iishiro reached for the door handle and twisted the knob.

The door creaked open, and I felt a bunch of eyes staring directly at me.


	2. Character Introductions

"Ah, Iishiro, you're back!" I heard a girl say.

"About god damn time you showed up." A rough voice said in a annoyed tone.

"So that makes, sixteen of us, right?" A guys loud but cheery voice asked.

Taking in all of the new faces that surrounded the two of us, I walked toward the group of students.

"Um, hi everyone! My name is Reimi Akagawa, the Ultimate Mailwoman. Are all of you guys Ultimate Students as well?" I asked them. I noticed a girl with brown hair walking up to me.

"Yeah, everyone here is an Ultimate." She says with a smile. "Why don't I introduce myself? My name is Akane Asari, the Ultimate Cardiologist." She says while bowing down politely.

"A cardiologist?" My dumbfounded self asked. "What is that?" Akane just laughed and smiled.

"Well, a cardiologist is someone who treats disorders of the heart. I can diagnose a problem if there is something wrong with your heart. I work at a hospital around where Hope's Peak is." She explains.

"That sounds really interesting. Sounds like you worked hard to get there." I replied.

"Well, that wasn't three years of medical school for nothing you know." She laughed. "It was worth it."

"I bet it was." I replied, smiling. I glanced away from Akane and noticed a girl with blonde pigtails. She wore a pink uniform and a cap on her head. She looked really nervous and uncomfortable around the group. I slowly walked towards her.

"Um, hi. My name is Reimi. Who are you?" I asked her. The girl seemed to avoid eye contact with me, but responded in a anxious sort of tone.

"M-My name is, Erina Shimizu. I-I am the Ultimate Hunter." She softly says.

"The Ultimate Hunter huh?" I curiously asked. I suddenly noticed Iishiro walking besides me.

"Her talent is exactly what it means. She hunts animals." Iishiro says.

"Eh?! But, why?" I loudly asked.

"Well, she only hunts animals that are consider a threat to her or other people. That is why she is called the ultimate hunter." He replies.

"I-It's not a big deal." Erina says as she tries to hide her flustered face with her cap. Maybe I should just leave her alone for now. I walked around the room, glancing around at the students I haven't met yet. I walked up to this big tough guy. He had blonde spiky hair, and he had a angry look in his eyes. I wasn't really afraid, but just rather intimidated.

"Hello! May I ask for your name?" I asked him. The large guy looked at me with a aggressive expression on his face, before crossing both of his arms.

"Names Kento Tokuma, the Ultimate Boxer. Just to make it clear, I don't plan to act buddy buddy with you idiots." He quietly said in a irritated tone. "There, I told you my name. Now get the hell away from me."

For some reason, I expected that response from someone like him. I sighed as I made my way over to a girl nearby him. She had short black hair and she looked surprisingly built for a girl. She smirked and waved at me.

"Yo, the names Natsuko Kaneda. You may not expect this from someone like me, but I am the Ultimate Female Wrestler." She tells me. I felt my jaw drop.

"Eh!? A wrestler?! You?" I asked with a shock expression on my face.

"Yeah yeah, I'm used to that sort of reaction. You must be wondering, how is a woman like me, the Ultimate Wrestler. Well, it's simple. I've been training for years. You can say it was my dream to become a professional wrestler. There was many male wrestlers out there, but I've never heard any female wrestlers. So, I decided to pursue my dream, and this is how I became the Ultimate Female Wrestler." Natsuko proudly explained.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool." I replied.

"Thanks, many people think it's weird for a female to become a wrestler. But, who cares what they think." She says while rolling her eyes. I smiled as I left her alone. I walked up to a guy who had black hair, and wore all green.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" I said as I walked up to him. The guy giggled softly while smiling at me.

"Why, hello. My name is Daiki Kimura. I am known as the Ultimate Blackmailer." He says, giving me a innocent smile. The Ulitmate Blackmailer? This guy sounds really shady.

"I hope we get along just fine." He gave me a creepy smile. This guy seems dangerous, but in a different kind of way. I slowly walked away from him, and walked to a guy who was leaned up against a wall. His hair was spiky and silver, and he had a weird scar on his face. He immediately noticed me walking up to him and smiled.

"Oh, hello. Your that new girl that Iishiro brought with him. Anyways, I should introduce myself. I'm Gin Oshima, the Ultimate Oncologist." He greeted.

"Oncologist?" I asked with a confused expression.

"He's a doctor that treats cancer." Iishiro says. Gin nodded. "Correct. Even though, many forms of cancer cannot be cured, the only thing I can do is treat them. I hate to see innocent people suffer from cancer. It just breaks my heart. That is why, it is a dream of mine to become a oncologist." Gin says with determination. He sounded like he was in love with his job as a oncologist. That's really admirable of him.

I managed to meet all of the Ultimate Students. There was a guy named Haku Shirogane, who was the Ultimate Security Guard. Apparently, he was Iishiro's younger brother. However, unlike Iishiro, he was really loud and outgoing. Then there was the Ultimate Shooting Pro. His name was Takeru Koizume. He had brown spiky hair and wore a blue outfit. He was a young and upbeat kind of guy, for someone who is known as the Ultimate Shooting Pro. There was the Ultimate Maid, Mayoko Seyama. She was a sweet and gentle girl, with light brown hair with a side braid.

Next there was a guy with spiky short black hair named Hiro Mikazuki, the Ultimate Journalist. Then there was the Ultimate Pharmacist, Tamika Maruyama. She had long black hair, and wore a pharmacist uniform. She was a real stubborn one. There was Hinako Iwakiri, the Ultimate Business Woman. She was a brunette and her hair was tied into a bun. She was very strict and serious. There was Koko Sasaki, who was the Ultimate Engineer. She had short black hair, and she was really quiet and cold. I didn't really mind it though.

Lastly, there was Toichi Shiraki, the Ultimate Meteorologist, and Yuuto Hasegawa, who was the Ultimate Technician. Toichi was guy who always covered up his face with a green hood, while Yuuto was a guy who had brunette hair and wore stylish glasses. Toichi was a weird kind of guy. He talks strangely where I cannot exactly know what he is saying most of the times. Yuuto was a smart guy and was really intelligent. He was really into computers and technology.

I took a deep sigh of relief. Well, that was everyone. All of the students were all unique in their own way. They all had better Ultimate talents than I did.

"So, what did you think of the Ultimates?" I heard Iishiro asking me. I turned around and faced towards him with a smile.

"I think their all awesome! I never met other ultimates before. They all have such unique talents." I told him. Iishiro smiled and nodded. Everyone in the main hall was chatting away.

That was until we heard, "it".


End file.
